An End to the War
by moonliteshdow
Summary: A couple of days after the war ends, Ron and Hermione spend some time together while Harry sleeps. A/N: In this story, they haven't shared a kiss yet. R/Hr


An End to the War

_A/N: This is set at Hogwarts, about a couple of days after the war ended and unlike the book, Ron and Hermione haven't yet kissed. :D I wrote this because the war was essentially fought as purebloods were against muggle borns and it therefore seemed a fitting end to the war that Ron and Hermione, who are pure blood and muggle born respectively, should get together._

* * *

><p>Harry was sleeping, and had been doing so for nearly twenty four hours. Hermione supposed this would do him the world of good; she and Ron had already caught up on their sleep but Harry had insisted on staying awake to deal with the aftermath of the battle.<p>

The sleep hadn't made Hermione feel any better; she had a headache and her brain was all fuzzy. She was sat in the common room on one of the armchairs, staring into the empty fireplace; the fire wasn't lit because it was such a beautiful day outside.

Ron had disappeared first thing in the morning, muttering something about 'helping out' and he still wasn't back. In fact, it felt weird to be sitting alone when the three friends were normally attached to one another as though with string.

The portrait hole was open; the Fat Lady was refusing to close. Hermione was thinking along the same lines; it seemed weird to block everyone (including the other houses) when they'd just won a war against a divided society.

'Hi,' Ron greeted her, walking through the open portrait hole. 'I'm starving.'

'Glad to see some things never change!' She smiled.

'Want to come down to the Great Hall for some dinner? There are more people than usual but I think we'll just about fit. We could always go outside anyway...' Ron looked hopefully out of the window at the sunshine.

Ron was right; it was a bit of an odd situation in the castle at the moment. It seemed like the news of Voldemort's downfall had brought all and sundry to its doors to be with their families. Therefore Hogwarts was being temporarily used as a hotel.

'I'd love to go outside, it's beautiful...'

'Yeah...' Ron looked at her intently then cleared his throat and blushed. 'Er, is Harry up yet?'

'No.'

'Well in that case let's make tracks. I could eat a horse.' He held his arm out for her and grinned.

Hermione linked arms with him and they both walked downstairs; she was enjoying being this close to him for once.

As predicted the Great Hall was packed, so they grabbed some dinner and took it outside. A few people enquired about Harry but otherwise they were left alone.

Hermione conjured up a picnic blanket and they sat down on it next to the lake and ate (Ron very enthusiastically).

When they'd finished they sat in silence for a few moments. Hermione was missing the contact though, and edged right up close to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder.

He responded by draping his arm across her shoulder, but as they were in a bit of an odd position he fell backwards, taking her with him.

'Oops! Sorry!' He laughed in a muffled way; her hair was in his face.

'Ron you...' She laughed.

'Don't finish that sentence!' He grinned as she pushed herself off him.

She hit him on the chest.

'Ow, watch it! I've just had my dinner!'

'Oh, you and your dinner!' She looked exasperated but amused and gently started rubbing the spot she'd just hit.

'I'm sorry...'

'Oh wow, that... that feels better,' he said softly, looking attentively at her.

Hermione blushed and withdrew her hand quickly.

'I think I might have a bruise there now though. It's too bloody hot to have this thing on.' He took his t-shirt off then lay back on the grass, putting his hands behind his head.

Hermione flushed again and looked out at the lake purposely. She could feel his eyes on her.

After a few moments he seemed distracted.

'I'll have that bloody scar forever. Do you know I've got more scars now than Harry?' She could hear the humorous tone in his voice and turned her head to look at him, amused.

He was looking at the splinch scar on his upper left arm, and the faint ones on his arms which he'd gained courtesy of the Department of Mysteries.

'Don't forget mine,' she said, raising her arm.

'Anybody would think we'd just fought a war.' Ron stared at the word _mudblood_ traced on Hermione's arm with a faint stab at humour.

'We have Ron.'

He gently grasped the offending arm and squeezed it.

'You do realise I would have taken all that torture for you if I could? There's no way that bitch would have ever touched you if I'd been left in that room; I'd have taken on the bloody lot of them and I tell you something – I'd have won too.' Ron was staring directly into her eyes, his hand still around her arm. Her eyes teared up.

'I know you would. But I wouldn't have wanted you hurt either.'

'What would she have done? Carved 'blood traitor' into my arm? 'Cause that's something to be proud of and I'd have told her so!' he said fervently.

'Oh, Ron,' she cried, laughing at the same time. 'I love you!'

It just slipped out. Maybe it was the heat, too much sleep, Ron's lack of t-shirt or his being all protective and funny at the same time. Maybe it was all of them; either way, Ron was looking flabbergasted.

His chest, neck and face had flushed red and Hermione had a feeling it was nothing to do with the heat. But she was feeling highly emotional; the experiences of the past year lay heavy on her mind and she finished hiccoughing, put her hand on his chest and lay down on his shoulder beside him.

She heard him swallow loudly. One ear on his chest, she could hear his heart racing, feel his breathing hasten. It was incredible, Hermione knew him too well; knew it was for her.

'This was what it was all about wasn't it?' Hermione breathed (Ron shivered).

'What?' he said, his voice cracking slightly.

'Well, you know... muggle borns... pure bloods... being together. They didn't want it. It just seems fitting that the war should end with...'

'Them being together?' Ron answered her.

They both lay in silence for what seemed like five minutes.

'I was just thinking...' he began, but stopped.

'What?' Hermione sat up and took her head off his chest.

'Well it's just...'

'Yes?'

Ron gently sat up, and accidently knocked Hermione so she lay on her back instead.

'Er... sorry again.' He grinned.

'Well?' Hermione rolled her eyes then looked at him intently from her new position. 'What were you going to say?'

'I was thinking... Dad... how much he'd love it if I...'

Hermione stared at him.

'Merlin, I hope I'm not just about to make a massive prat out of myself...'

Before she could answer his cryptic statement, he was gently straddling her, his hands either side of her head.

'Oh! Ron what are you doing?' she said before she could stop herself. They looked at one another wide-eyed, and Ron's eyes were questioning hers unmistakeably.

Recovering from her shock, Hermione slowly closed her eyes, realising that Ron Weasley was about to kiss her for the first time.

Relieved to find no resistance, Ron gently lowered his lips on hers. Hermione couldn't believe how incredible it felt; she'd only wanted him to do this for four years! She pulled him down on top of her, heard him mumble 'sorry' into her mouth but didn't care; she wanted to feel as much of him as possible. The kiss became passionate and they both rolled over in the grass, completely lost in each other. Eventually they gently pulled back, panting and Ron's eyes fluttered open.

Slowly, he grinned.

'Wait till I tell Dad I love a muggle born. He'll probably throw a plug party or something...'

'Somehow I think we're the only ones who didn't know Ron...' Smiled Hermione.

'So...' said Harry, stumbling down the bank towards them and rubbing his eyes. 'How long were you two planning on letting me sleep while you snogged?'

* * *

><p><em>Please review! :D<em>


End file.
